first time
by ribbonelle
Summary: Bringing things to another level.


_first time, explicit anal sex, established relationship._

 _ok if you have followed my kankulee series, i guess this is the fourth installation! i wrote this forever ago! but its done and it's porn because i am shameless, and ridiculous, but here it is and i want it posted. please, i know that things are rushed despite them being new at it and i apologize for that but i couldn't add any more words to this. i hope some people would still appreciate the existence of this fic; it's nothing but porn. thanks for reading if you do!_

* * *

"Alright, I know I said that I would be willing to try this, but Kankuro-kun," Lee was frowning, uncomfortable and very confused, "How will this work?"

"Shh babe, let me just…figure it out." Kankuro sat on his knees then, looking down at Lee like he was a puzzle piece. They had agreed to have penetrative sex for the very first time (Kankuro is still trying to not yell in joy because of that) and they had everything ready only till the very vital part.

Kankuro had insisted that they face each other, which was a little hard since the angles were all off. Lee huffed slightly, still painfully hard and a little desperate to get some release, "Can we just do it like I said, earlier? I can easily get on my hands and knees, and just-."

"God, no, please stop talking," Kankuro shivered, running a hand through his hair, "I don't wanna come early. Just wait a little longer, Lee, please?" He leaned down and kissed Lee's cheeks slightly, before slotting their bodies together and catching his mouth because Kankuro could never really get enough of that mouth. He broke the kiss breathily, "Just a little longer."

Lee shuddered visibly, and he rolled his hips up so their cocks slid against each other just right, eliciting a moan from Kankuro. His hands slid down to grab Lee's ass; he was surprisingly light for someone with so much lean muscle; and he spent his time making out with Lee, thinking things over in his head. If only there was something to elevate Lee so they were aligned…

Of course. Stupid. Thanks to the abundance of pillows in Lee's apartment, Kankuro was able to steal one and lifted Lee's hips before sliding the pillow underneath his ass. Lee was dazed from the kiss and squirmed a little, opening his mouth to probably ask what Kankuro was doing and what for, but his words dissolved into a gasp. Kankuro couldn't help smirking to himself, just absently nudging the head of his dick along Lee's opening.

Puzzle solved. "You ready?"

Lee nodded in reply, his legs parting even wider. Taijustu specialists were really flexible, Kankuro realized. "Please get that spot again, if possible, Kankuro-kun? Your fingers there felt really good."

The sight of a lust-driven, heavy-lidded Rock Lee politely asking for someone to strike his prostate would have made a lesser man crumble, but Kankuro was not just any man. It did make him feel a little weak-kneed though, but he wanted nothing more than to oblige.

"Sure thing, babe," he murmured, leaning down to kiss Lee again, distracting his lover as he steadily pushed inside the stretched ring of muscle. It was so tight it sort of hurt, and Lee was trying his best to relax the way they talked about earlier, but the strain was eminent. He pushed in slowly but steadily, feeling Lee exhale a long breath once his hips made contact with the contours of Lee's ass, and Kankuro took his time to pepper the other ninja's face with kisses.

Lee laughed in delight at that, which made Kankuro laugh as well. They shared some sort of mirth in this relationship, in how they were joined, and sometimes Kankuro thought that the chemistry was the best thing when he was with Lee. But it always changed; most of everything was the best when it came to him and Lee.

"You feelin' okay?" he asked, absently nuzzling Lee's cheek.

"Yes. It is a little uncomfortable, but I think it will pass. You make me feel full, Kankuro-kun."

He chuckled at that, lifting his head and waggled his eyebrows, "Is that your way of saying I'm big?"

Lee snickered and waggled his own eyebrows, grinning, "Of course, you feel so good, Kankuro-kun, you fill me _right up_ —"

He had to jam a hand over Lee's mouth, because the dumb imitation of cheap porn lines was going to make him burst, it sounded so filthy coming in Lee's voice. Lee couldn't help but laugh, teasingly licking a stripe along Kankuro's palm and the puppeteer scrunched his nose at Lee, letting go. He kissed Lee chastely, "Can I move?"

"Yes, please."

Kankuro rocked experimentally, grinding into the tight heat and pleasure shot up his spine because god, this was good, it was really fucking good and by any indication, Lee's responding moan must have meant it wasn't so bad after all. He was slick with lube too, his cock and Lee's ass were drenched in it so the slide outward wasn't too much of a burn, and when he pushed back in, there was no mistaking the way Lee's toes curled in pleasure and how his head dropped back.

Good.

He had planned this, though, their first time. He wanted to be that really suave lover who dirty talks like it was second nature, he had even read up on things to say and gauged reactions but who was he kidding? This was Lee underneath him, and there was no going about it with Lee if it wasn't natural.

Unfortunately, natural in Kankuro's terms meant bending over Lee and groaning wordlessly into the crook of the guy's neck, trying not to come too fast. Lee's hands slid lower on Kankuro's back, pulling him close, and they moved in tandem, hips rocking to get a feel of what they were doing.

They went slow, real slow, because aside from the fact this was both their first time, Lee was a little nervous about things being where they shouldn't and Kankuro was just trying to control himself. He gripped Lee's hips and shifted a little, wanting to stay true to his word about finding that spot again and it was quite a shock when Lee jerked violently in his hold, writhing. A very pleasant surprise indeed.

"I found it, huh?" Kankuro chuckled even if it came out shaky; all that squirming wasn't really helping him stave off his rising need to fuck Lee senseless. Lee only moaned wordlessly for a while, before he opened his eyes which were _black_ with want, trying to gasp out his words.

"You did, god, please Kankuro, go harder— _ah."_

There was no way Kankuro could handle Lee speaking like that, especially not breathing his name like that, so he took it upon himself to slide into Lee again, picking up the pace with the rolling of his hips.

Kankuro was always the more vocal one, and it showed by how harshly he was grunting and groaning, but his words were muffled into Lee's neck. Instead, Lee's silent gasps and half-words echoed in the room, telling him to go harder, faster, telling him how good it was. Kankuro didn't stand a chance.

It took him three hard, desperate thrusts before he was coming embarrassingly loud, face red with mortification but it was so good, he had never indulged in another guy before. He settled heavily over Lee who was still squirming, trying to move himself, hips rocking.

Kankuro snapped out of his haze and lifted himself off of Lee, flustered, "Shit, sorry man."

"It is okay, but really can you just…move again? Just a few more times, promise, I am so close." He panted, cock still painfully hard and Kankuro just came, but the sight of Lee actually trying to ride his dick was pretty amazing.

He obliged, though, despite already having his release, snapping his hips and reaching to thumb at the head of Lee's cock, and Lee was right. It didn't take long at all. Lee came like he was going to arch off the bed and away, eyes screwed shut in rapture and he came in long strands over his stomach, splattering Kankuro's hand.

Kankuro took the time to appreciate the sight of a sated Lee, his cheek flushed pink and his mouth parted open slightly. He was about to lean down and press his own lips to Lee's, but the sticky feeling on his fingers made him pause. He looked at them, white stringing in between his fingers and the chicks in porn usually licked them off, right? Kankuro felt like it, but he couldn't. Not yet.

Apparently, Lee had opened his eyes at one point, saw Kankuro's hand and made a face, "Gross. I apologize for that."

It was probably the rush of hormones, and the gravity of what they had just done that made Kankuro laugh hard at that, falling over Lee again to guffaw. Lee blinked at him in surprise before finally giving in to Kankuro's infectious mirth and he laughed, even more so when Kankuro attempted to kiss his face silly.

They did kiss eventually, after the laughter and the reassurance that Kankuro would wash his hand later and _not_ touch Lee with it while it was dirty. And at the time, that specific moment seemed like the best thing about Kankuro and Lee's relationship.

Truth was, all the moments were the best.


End file.
